


Guess who!?

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Prof Burnet is a clueless bean, Roleplay, Smut, and that’s how we’re in this situation, shes just never going to get it, she’s met Royal Mask so many times now in the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Professor Burnet asks her husband to dress up as Royal Mask, since they’re obviously not the same person or anything.





	Guess who!?

**Author's Note:**

> Burnet calls her hubby kukui-kun because a) that’s what she says in the anime b)it’s cute as hecc and c) I am a weeb.

It was a lazy Friday afternoon and Kukui was chilling in the lounge with Burnet, drinking coffee and half- watching some documentary when she snuggled closer in to him with a devious look on her face. 

“Kukui-kun... there’s something I want to try...”

Kukui jumped as his wife’s breath tickled his ear as she whispered into it, then grinned and looked over at her, settling back into a relaxed pose on the sofa. “Oh yeah?”

Burnet was grinning back at him, blushing and biting the inside of her cheek. It must be quite something if even she was embarrassed about it- Burnet was usually pretty adventurous in the bedroom. He couldn’t wait. 

She flicked off the documentary they were both half-watching and shuffled even closer to him. “I... want you to wear something for me.” 

“Oh? What might that be?” He couldn’t stop his grin getting wider- so he was a bit of a show off, but who could resist indulging their partner’s penchant for dressing up- especially when he got Burnet practically drooling over him every time he did. He wondered what it could be that made her embarrassed - surely it couldn’t be worse than the teeny tiny yellow thong she’d had him wear one time? Or the suspenders? 

Wait- she stood up, and was getting something out of her back pocket- how small were these pants to fit in her back pocket?!- but then-

“Would you wear this?” Burnet asked, sheepishly holding up a cosplay ‘royal mask’ outfit. 

Kukui spluttered and choked on his coffee. “Uh- really?”

Burnet slapped his arm. “It’s not that weird. You’ve asked me to do weirder things.” She pouted and put the mask into his hands. 

He gulped, looking down at it. “It’s not that- it’s just...” (I’ve got a much better quality version of this outfit hidden in my gym bag- because I’m the actual royal mask? He couldn’t say that!) 

He got up and smiled a shaky smile at her. “Well, I’ll try it.”

Burnet’s excited giggle gave him butterfree in his stomach. 

—-

It felt weird, being Royal Mask without the right kit. The mask and shorts of the cosplay outfit were both made of the same satiny, stretchy material and the boots were cheap and plasticky, but it didn’t look too bad- it just felt weird compared to normal. 

And it definitely felt wrong to be the Royal in Kukui’s house- surely seeing him in this setting would give him away? Or did Burnet already know- and this was her way of teasing him a little to get him to properly tell her. 

But when he went into the bedroom, his wife was sitting there looking at him with the starry eyes of her getting to play out a favourite fantasy, not as though she were looking forward to messing with him. 

He realised he’d just been hovering awkwardly when Burnet scowled at him. “You’re not doing it right! You’ve got to pretend to actually b e him, you know!” 

“Sorry honey- I mean- “ he cleared his throat and struck a pose. “Sorry, random person I’ve never met before! It is I, the Royal Mask!”

Burnet giggled. “Hey, we’ve met before. I think he’d recognise my face, at least.” 

“Oh? So you’re a fan?” He crossed his arms. “Since I’ve taken a break from defending my championship and beating up the heel-turning villains to come here, what did you want with me?”

Burnet smirked and got up off the bed . “I was hoping you could teach me to wrestle.” 

“I guess I could show you the ropes.” He said, trying to stop grinning as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Yeah. I reckon I could take you down with a lesson or two.” 

“Don’t get carried away now. Remember- I’m the reigning champion.” He started to walk her back towards the bed, not missing how her grip tightened on his hips and her breath sped up. 

“What about if I fight dirty?” She said. 

“Well-“ he tackled her down to the bed and she shrieked and clung onto him. 

“I think that might be something we’d both ... Enjoy.” He said into her ear, and she leant back to glare at him.

“Puns?”

“I know for a fact that Royal Mask loves puns. Or - that he Enjoys them~” Kukui made a claw with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Burnet’s waist and she scoffed. “You’re losing your edge making the same joke twice.” 

“But it’s my catchphrase!” He protested, clawing at Burnet’s ticklish neck and making her squeak and try to wriggle out from under him. 

“Stop that!” 

“Make me stop~” he said, clawing down to pull at the neckline of her top. 

“Fine.” She surged up and kissed him, and he couldn’t help but shut his eyes and relax into it as she sucked his tongue into her mouth and grabbed at his arse. 

He couldn’t help but laugh and break the kiss when her hand went to grab the hair at the back of his neck and instead just slid off the cheap mask. “You want me to take it off?” He leant back on one arm and hooked a thumb under the edge, but she grabbed his wrist before he could.

“But- your secret identity!” She said, mock seriously. 

He shook his head. “Well, if we’re being serious-“ he pushed her back down and leant all his weight on her- “one, two, three, four...” 

She squawked and shoved at him, then braced her legs and rolled him off her in a move she’d clearly gotten from a self-defence class. She sat on top of him, looking pleased with herself, throwing a fake punch at him with a “pow” sound effect, before bursting out into giggles. 

“C’mon Burnet, you gotta sell it more than that! More like-“ he screwed up his face and made a big show of pretending to strain up against her- “oh no! I’m down- how could this have happened to me! I’m so tired but- I have to win this to defend my belt from the forces of evil-“ 

She picked up on it and shoved him back down. “The championship is mine! Give up on everything! Me and the league of Uh- alolan badness - we’re gonna take you down.”

“Oh no! Such odds! But-“ he gestured to an imaginary audience-“the fans are all depending on me- RAAAAGH!” And he surged upwards and flipped her back over, grabbing her wrists and bracing against her as she tried to get leverage to flip him again. 

He let go of her arms to wrap around her waist as he leant in to kiss her neck, fighting a smile as she ground up against him. No- she was really trying to break his pin on her- he backed off her to check in.

“Is it too much?” He winced. Just because he liked being held down- he should have checked in earlier.

He sighed with relief when she looked a little flustered but not unhappy. “No, it’s ok- I would have safeworded you- it’s just- you’re really friggin strong.” 

“Oh yeah?” He grinned and sat back on top of her. 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Mmh~ I think you’re almost as ripped as the real Royal Mask.” She said, running her nails up his sides to make him tense up as he tried to pretend he wasn’t ticklish. 

“How about this?” He rocked his hips down against her and pressed her back down into the mattress. “This okay?” 

“I’m not really sure, to be honest. The wrestling was fun. Not sure about being held down.” She held her hands back up with a sheepish grin. “Wanna experiment?” 

He grinned. “I love you.” They really were too alike, he thought, as he pushed her wrists back down and ground his junk against her with a groan- couldn’t resist their curiosity- especially in the bedroom, and they were both eager to indulge the other’s kinks. 

Memories of a particularly lovely evening came back to him and he bit his lip- she’d tied his hands behind his back, sat him against the headboard and made him wait for an agonising amount of time as she teased his cock and nipples and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. His dick a c h e d.

“We both still have way too many clothes on.” He gasped, and reared back off her to pull at the hem of her T-shirt. 

She opened her mouth to protest even as she leant up to help him- 

“Don’t worry, I’m keeping the mask.” He said with a wink as he stood up to pull off the shorts, boots, and then his underwear too, before going back to pull her shorts off as she reached behind her to undo her bra. 

His grin got even wider as he pulled off her knickers with a sticky sound, and brought them up to his nose for a sniff without thinking about it.

“Gross!” She kicked him and he laughed. 

“What?” He smoothed his hands up her thighs and pushed them back apart. “If that’s gross then maybe I shouldn’t eat you out after all.” 

“You- ugh!” She put an arm over her face to try to hide how hard she was blushing, but couldn’t stop grinning. “you’re kind of awful, you know that?”

He just grinned and leant down, lapping up the same fluid that was leaking out of her as she swore and grabbed his head. “oh fuck- like that- please.”

He dipped his tongue in and swirled up to her clit, teasing the wonky little clump of reddened skin until her moans turned to gasps for more and he started to tease a finger at her entrance. “Oh my god- Kukui- just-“ 

He laughed and leant up on his elbows. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

She looked confused- but then her eyes widened as she looked back down at him still in the mask. “Royal... Mask...” 

“That’s right.” He rewarded her by sliding another finger in, crooking his fingers to stroke at her insides in a way that made her outright wail.

He held on for as long as he could bear- he was grinding his dick into the mattress for all he was worth while he got her ready but it wasn’t enough- it was never enough- he needed-

“Oh - come on- I’m ready-“ Burnet sat up and began to rifle through the nightstand for a condom which she tore open and all but dragged him to her by his dick as soon as she’d rolled it on and then he could finally give in to his instincts and shove in to her punishingly hard, all the way in, as pleasure tore through him, making him curl over her and moan.

Burnet jolted him out of his reverie of /dick finally in wife god it felt so good/ by bucking up against him in a wordless order to m o v e so he did, only pulling out enough to get leverage to shove back in, with enough force behind it that he had to pull her back away from the headboard after a while.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her chest, which he couldn’t do much more than nuzzle at weakly as he panted for breath and focused on working his hips. 

This wasn’t gonna last much longer for either of them- he whimpered as Burnet tightened around him and arched back- there she went- he managed one more thrust before she tipped over the edge with a wail

“royaaaal!”

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he dimly registered how fucking hot it was that when Burnet came thinking about her celebrity crush, she was still thinking about him.

And there he went, too. 

—-

When he had enough strength to move again, he pulled off the condom and threw it in the bin, followed by the mask.

“Hey- Kukui! Don’t throw that away!”

He made a face. “It had your come all over it.” 

“It’ll wash!” 

He flapped a hand. “I have a better one, anyway.” 

“What? Why?” Burnet blushed. “Did I spoil my birthday present?” 

Damn, that would have been a good birthday present. He shook his head with a smile. “Nah- I kind of ... Well I have the real one. That’s why I haven’t gone with you to any of his matches. I am Royal Mask.”

Funny. Those words that he’d been trying to say for months came so easily when he was floating in the afterglow. 

“For real?” Burnet leant up to look down at him, still out of breath and her hair a mess. He nodded at her, wanting to reach out and pat it down but still feeling too blissed-out. 

“Oh.” 

He looked across at her, feeling suspicious. She seemed to be taking it too well.... he watched her join the dots together in her mind and the realisation actually dawn on her. 

“EEEEEHHH?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The whole Royal Mask situation is my JAM I laugh so hard every time it comes up in the anime! I hope we get a reveal before it ends ;n;
> 
> Also I headcanon these two just like... try all the things lmao because they’re scientists so they’d be like is that sexy? Hmm idk let’s experiment :3


End file.
